I Only Wanted to Say Sorry
by lauraxin
Summary: Juliette has been working on getting stronger in order to take on any enemies challenging her. Of course, everyone is supportive-except for Adam, who hates the thought of her changing from the innocent girl she was before. WarnerXJuliette. Cover art by Conwolf.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off the third book-Ignite Me.**

**Disclaimer: The "Shatter Me" series belongs to Tahereh Mafi. Please read all three books! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

From 500 yards away, Juliette squinted at the mini brick wall they had set up. "You're just going to break that? From that far?" James asked in innocent disbelief.

"It's simple," Juliette grinned. "Watch." she held out her hand in front of her face. Taking a deep breath, she harnessed her energy and directed it towards the wall with a push. Almost instantly, the wall pulverized into tiny dust particles. She spread out her arms to push the particles apart, and suddenly it was like there had never been a wall there.

James stared in wide-eyed shock. "Did that really just happen?" he blinked twice.

"Holy sh-" Kenji started. "Whoops there's kids here," he grinned at James. "Holy...cow you're strong," he laughed. "I wouldn't want to be near an angry Juliette."

She turned to glare at him. "Ok now I'm near an angry Juliette. Better run!" He faked a terrified sprint. She tried to scowl at him, but couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile, James was protesting, "I'm not a kid. You can curse around me," then he looked down. "I mean, Adam does all the time."

Everyone went silent. "Well," Kenji said awkwardly, "Kent hasn't really been himself lately. But hey, if he's being mean to you, you've always got big ol' brother Kenji." He slapped James on the back heartily, causing him to lose his balance.

"Woah!" Juliette moved to steady him. "You're not the most reliable person," she teased. "Be a little more gentle."

"Hey, that was mean," Kenji pouted. He turned to James, "Don't talk to Juliette either. She's mean too."

"Hey!"

James laughed. "Thanks guys," he said with a smile, cheering up.

"Juliette, how are things going with your preparations?" Sonya asked suddenly.

"Well, I've basically earned the soldier's trust by now. I have to act all professional and encouraging and all, but it's tiring. I'm getting used to it though."

"What about those pressure waves?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Oh, I figured out how to counter those. Watch!" Juliette said excitedly. She waited for the wind to stop blowing. "Ok, throw something at me."

"Huh?"

"Well," Kenji said mischieviously, "If you insist..." He picked up a huge rock and prepared to hurl it at her.

"Kenji be careful!" Sonya protested.

"It's fine it's fine," Juliette said. As the rock came flying over, about a foot away from Juliette it suddenly bounced back.

"Woaaah," James applauded.

"It works on those pressure waves too, not just objects."

"Cool!"

A tank pulled up behind them. Immediately everyone turned invisible. The car door opened and Warner stepped out. "Relax, it's just me," he said. "You've gotten much stronger, love," he walked towards Juliette, sensing her presence. Kenji turned everyone normal again.

"Kishimoto is present, sir," he laughed, without getting a response.

The door of the tank opened again, and it was as if the tension in the air was tangible.

"Hi Adam," James squeaked, clenching his fists, but Adam turned away.

"Yo Kent, you could at least acknowledge us," Kenji said, but without the friendly slap on the back as usual. Adam only grunted at Warner and Juliette, who were standing next to each other. Everyone turned to look at them. "Geez Kent," Kenji rolled his eyes. "Get used to it. So they're dating. It's been a while. Let go of your little heartbreak."

"Kenji," he turned to growl at him, preparing for a punch.

Kenji swatted his fist away easily. "Look man, I'm sick and tired of this. Ok so your beloved ex-girlfriend and your so called archenemy are going out now. It's not the end of the world! Let go of your own personal problems already. You're not acting like yourself."

"You don't know anything, Kenji. Maybe if you ever loved someone that betrayed you, you would understand. But that never happened to you, did it? Stay out of this."

"Woah dude. This isn't just your tragic life story anymore. This is everyone's tragic life story." He chuckled a little at his own joke, then coughed and continued when no one joined him. "Anyway, your little feelings are affecting everyone here negatively. At least J learned to move on and get stronger." Kenji stood his ground.

"SHUT UP!" Just as Adam's fist was 2 inches from Kenji's face, a force like an air current pushed him backwards.

"That's enough Adam," Juliette withdrew her hand and he staggered upright again.

"Adam..." James had been watching silently. He was trembling. "Adam don't hurt Kenji, please. Don't hurt anyone."

"James, grow up." Every pair of eyes was watching Adam. No one had ever heard him snap at James like that before.

"Adam, Adam," James collapsed on the floor, tears pouring down his face, staining the carpet. "Adam," he pleaded. "I'm your younger brother, James. Did you know that?" Adam watched, expressionless. James was shaking uncontrollably. He was kneeling on the floor, begging for his older brother to acknowledge him. But as he reached a weak hand up for support, Adam walked away.

* * *

**Hello people! Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review. If you didn't like it, please review anyway, since I'd like to know how I can improve. This is just a short intro. More chapters to come! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"God, I hate Kent so much right now. James is absolutely heartbroken. " Kenji punched one of the punching bags. It swayed back and forth. "But man these things are awesome. Hey. Are you two listening to me?"

"Is James feeling better?" Warner asked, quite to Kenji's surprise.

"I thought you didn't care about us," he retorted.

"I care about anyone important to Juliette," he stated, without the slightest hint of embarrassment. "So, will you answer my question?"

Kenji sighed. "Well, he's starting to get used to it-Adam abusing him that is. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but that's all your fault you know?"

"My fault?" Warner blinked, "I believe Kent should be able to adapt to the situation. He needs to stop hurting his younger brother because of his own anger."

"Should we go find him?" Juliette asked.

"Might be sort of dangerous right now," Kenji said. "Last time I saw him he tried to murder me."

"Adam's power won't work on Aaron and if I really release my ability he can't handle it either," Juliette replied.

"Ah, good point," Kenji rubbed his head. "Good luck with that. What do you even want to say to him anyway?"

"Well," she pondered for a moment, "I just wanted to apologize. You know, for being so harsh. And to help him realize that the world doesn't revolve around the two of us anymore. That's what we both used to think. I've realized that we're here to help everyone, not obsess over our own problems."

"Damn girl, you'd better write that down. Once Adam starts swinging at you, you'll probably forget."

"And we must make him stop trying to kill everyone," Warner sighed.

Juliette pushed the button on the elevator. "So," she said. "You know where Adam is right?"

"Of course," Warner replied. "I live here. So do you, now," he turned to smile a little at Juliette, whose heart melted a little bit.

Then her eyes darkened. "I can't believe you're still letting him stay here," she said. "He's been trying to kill everyone since we officially announced that we were dating."

"I thought you liked Kent."

"Not when he's trying to murder us. Me especially. He won't even let me talk to him. That's not Adam anymore."

"That's a good point," Warner nodded in reply. "It's as if he's losing his ability out of hysteria. I can read every single one of his feelings now, unlike before."

"Him becoming stronger won't help us much anyway. How is getting better at blocking off our powers good for our purposes?" Juliette narrowed her eyes.

Warner stared at her for a bit, then continued facing ahead. "You've become quite heartless," he said simply.

"Sorry," she sighed, relaxing her shoulders. "I'm just a bit annoyed at everything lately, you know?"

"Even me?" Warner pretended to act shocked, bringing a hand to his mouth.

"No," Juliette laughed. "Never you."

"Hmm, that's good. Because you'll be with me for a long time," he grinned, with that perfect smile.

"Well you sound quite possessive," Juliette tried not to blush.

They stopped in front of Adam's doorway. "Adam, are you in here?" Juliette knocked on the door. There was no reaction. "Hey, at least react." There was still no reaction. "Hey Aaron, could you check the security camera's data?"

The door finally burst open. "Don't call him that," Adam snarled, hand shaking on the doorknob.

"I thought that would get a response," Juliette said.

"You..." he swung an arm out. Juliette easily caught his fist and pushed him backwards, dodging his attempt to trick her. "Do you really think you can hurt me?" she asked. "Not to gloat, but I am a lot stronger than before. Everyone's gotten stronger actually, except for you."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Or maybe she's just speaking the truth," Warner added.

"You stay out of this!" Adam lunged at both of them, but they easily pushed him back, both with a single hand.

"Stop this, Adam," Juliette said sternly.

"What are you, a dictator?" Adam growled.

"I could be if I wanted to," Juliette laughed a little. "But seriously."

"Why are you even here?" Adam turned around.

"I wanted to talk," Juliette said with a more normal voice.

"Then make him leave!" Adam pointed an accusing finger at Warner's face. Juliette gave a slight nod.

"Will you be alright, love?"

"Of course. It's not like he can hurt me at this point."

The door clicked shut. "Now!" Adam directed a powerful kick straight at Juliette's stomach. But it was poorly aimed, and she easily moved to the side to avoid it. "You little-" he stepped back, preparing to knock her over. But as he ran forward she flipped him right over her shoulder, causing him to hit his head on the floor.

How could he have changed so much...in so little time? she thought.

"I hate you!" he screeched. "Leave!"

"Fine," she turned to walk out. This isn't the Adam I want to apologize to.

"You're just going to leave like that?" he grabbed her wrist. "How weak are you?"

She twisted her wrist out of his grasp and pinned his arm back. "I'm stronger than you." she opened the door and walked over to Warner, who was still waiting. "Let's go, Aaron," she said, and slammed the door behind her as Adam fumed.

"For some reason," Warned chuckled, "I found that display of yours just now really funny."

Juliette puffed up her cheeks. "What was so funny about it?"

"Well," Warner tried to smother a smile, "When you're out in public, you seem so powerful and strong and intimidating. But when we're alone," he paused to hide a laugh, "You're just a sweet, innocent, naïve little girl." As they turned the corner, they heard tiny, cautious footsteps and a soft click.

"What was that?" Juliette whispered.

"Let's find out," Warner whispered back. They slowly moved around the corner. James was looking around frantically to check for other people and his hand shook on the doorknob to Adam's room.

"James don-" Juliette started.

Warner put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh, love, I don't think he wants us to know he's here." They watched him silently.

"Adam?" James said softly. "Can I come in?"

"What do you want," he replied in a gruff voice.

"I just want to talk."

"Fine."

Juliette turned to Warner. "He wouldn't physically hurt James right?"

"Well," Warner said, "I wouldn't be so sure. After al-"

A huge crash sounded from inside Adam's room. "James!" Juliette screamed. She ripped apart the metal door and rushed inside. "James what happe-Aaron! Aaron come inside!"

"What it is love? What happened..."

James sat in the corner. A shard of broken glass was stuck in his face. He had cuts all over him, all bleeding heavily.

"Adam what have you done to your younger brother!" Juliette yelled. "Look at him!"

"Whaaateverrr," he said in a slurred voice. He always gets healed by himself anyyyywayyyy..."

"Adam..." Juliette's eyes widened as she looked around the room in horror. "Adam have you been drinking?"

"What of it?" Adam said drowsily. "Who cares." He staggered to his feet. "Either way, just get out of here."

"No." Juliette stood firmly.

"Whaddaya mean no?"

"Aaron could I ask you to leave for a bit?"

"Of course." Warner stepped right out of the way. He stepped through the mangled mess of the door. "Call if you need me." He walked away, perfectly calm as always. Except that he was shaking.

Juliette's entire body was shaking. She shielded over James' body, knowing the consequences of what she was about to say. "Adam Kent," she said, then shook her head. "No. It should be Adam Anderson, because you are no better than your father!"

* * *

**Sorry for slow updates-I'm still writing two other fanfics. :I Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Adam Kent," Juliette said, then she shook her head. "No. It should be Adam Anderson, because you are no better than your father!"

Adam stumbled over his own feet as he made his way towards her. "Whaaat did yoouu just say to meee?" He slurred his words.

Juliete only stood up taller. I won't be the girl I was before. "I said. You are no better than your father."

"Hehhh?" He sauntered over with his breath that reeked of alcohol getting right into her face, "Hooowww daareee youu," he said with the small amount of anger he could actually convey.

Before she could properly realize it through the anger she was trying to ignore, Adam hurled an empty glass bottle at James, who was still trembling in the corner. Just in time, she jumped backwards and reached out a hand to catch it. A fingertip grazed it and the bottle shattered into a million tiny pieces. "JAMES!" she shouted in horror. She jumped in front of the shards coming his way. They all bounced right off before they could hit her.

"Ow!" James said, holding his hand.

"James!" she turned his attention to him. "I'm sorry, did any of them touch you?"

"No," James shook his head, shaking his hand a little. "I accidentally touched you."

Juliette realized suddenly how worked up she was. She immediately took in a deep breath and shut off her defensive field. She stepped forward in case James might move. "No," she turned to face Adam, replying to his last statement. "How dare you. You would throw that at your brother?"

"Hehhh?" Adam laughed haughtily. "James will just get betterr anywayyyy," he scoffed. "I had to heeaalll allll by myselff. He has that stupiid powerr to protect hiiiiim."

"That shouldn't make a difference!" Juliette snarled. "I remember when you told me about your past. I thought you were so pitiful, a young, innocent boy, being abused by his drunk father. But anyone who saw this," her hand shook a little, "No one who saw this would ever believe that!"

Outside, everyone was starting to sense trouble.

"What's going on?!" Kenji ran over, panting. He stopped when he saw Warner standing in the hallway nearby. "What's with the loud crashes?!"

The others followed close by. "What happened?" They all asked frantically.

"Oh you know," Warner said calmly, almost humorously, still leaning against the wall. "Kent is just going insane again. It's alright, Juliette can support herself."

"What do you mean he's just going insane again!" Pushing Warner out of the way, Kenji went around the corner and burst through the gaping hole Juliette had made in the steel door. "KENT?!" he growled.

Adam's vision had blurred and he stumbled around the broken bottles, trying to identify the echoing voice in his head. "Heyyy isss that Keenjiii? Heyyyy howw ya doiiinnng."

Kenji fumed. You could see clearly how tightly his teeth and hands were clenched together. His eyes scanned the room and all the damage. "J what are you doing?"

She sucked in a breath. "Kenji, we're leaving. Come on James," she held out a hand. He hesitated with a tiny wince and she flinched. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's safe to touch me now. I'll put on my gloves if you'd like."

"No," he shook his head. "I trust you." Using her hand as support, he stood up and walked with them out of the room as he stole one look back at Adam, who had finally collapsed on the floor, completely intoxicated.

"Aaron," Juliette said to Warner, "Could you have someone replace the door?"

Despite the situation, he smiled. "Already on it."

* * *

"Shhhhhh, Shhhhhh," Sonya whispered as Sarah ran a comforting hand along his back. "Shhhhhh, it's ok, it's ok, just keep crying. Shhhhhhhhhhhh."

"I'm surprised he managed to hold back all this time," Kenji said, scratching his head. "I would've exploded right then and there."

"Shut up for a bit, could you?" Juliette scolded. "Let him have a good cry first and we'll ask him about it later."

"I'm ok," James sniffed, standing up from the couch.

"Oh no you don't," Sonya and Sarah said, pulling him back down. "Comes on, rest up."

Unable to resist for any longer, Kenji finally stopped pacing around the room and stood in front of James. Looking straight down at him he asked, "How long? And don't play dumb with me here."

James had no choice but to answer. "Basically since we killed Anderson," he said quietly.

"And you never told us?!" Kenji said angrily.

"I-I thought it'd g-get better," he started to cry again.

"Kenji!" Juliette scolded. "Be a little more gentle."

"How about you lover-boy, hah?"

"...Lover-boy? Do you mean me?" Warner asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah you," Kenji said, starting to pace around the room again. "Who else? Did you see anything? Or your guards at least? I thought you had those cameras hidden everywhere."

"I haven't checked the cameras recently. I've been helping Juliet confirm her new position. We've been quite busy," he replied smoothly. "I've disabled the cameras in your rooms either way, because you requested 'privacy.'" He mimicked Kenji from some time ago. "Love, we really should get going," he said to Juliette.

"No," she narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to sort out this situation first."

"Oh, you always let your emotions take control over you," Warner chuckled, turning to walk out of the room. "But that's what I love about you," he whispered in her ear. "I'll tell your soldiers that due to some 'internal conflicts' that you will be late," he called out with his dry humor.

"So James, what do you want us to do with Mr. Kent?" Castle said.

"Oh there are many, many things I'd like to do with him right now," Juliette said angrily.

"I think that came out wrong," Kenji snickered and swerved out of the way so Juliette's punch would land on his arm and not his face. "Hey hey, sorry, keep going. Don't mind me."

James couldn't really reply. "I don't know," he said simply. "Fix him?"

"Oh he's waaayyyy beyond repair," Kenji said. "Sorry," he raised his hands when Juliette gave him a death glare. "But seriously. He's messed up. We can lock him up or something."

"But will he get hurt?"

"Oh James," Kenji said, shaking his head. "Sweet, innocent Kenji. He's going to be in a jail room or something."

"No," Juliette said, raising her arm in front of Kenji for a moment. "We'll do what James decides when he comes up with a decision. She pressed a few buttons on a panel in the training room and turned to the others. "For now, Adam is going to stay in his room. I already had a new door put in place. We'll put two guards in front and hopefully he won't blast their heads out."

"Make sure they have helmets for those glass bottles," Kenji laughed.

"I did that already," Juliette said humorlessly, and he stopped laughing. "For now," she sighed, "Aaron is right that I'm very late. I'll see you all later."

* * *

"In other words, I'll need you to-" Juliette stopped as she realized her soldiers weren't looking at her, but to her side. She turned slowly. "Aaron, what's wrong?"

He stepped forward calmly, but it was as if he was trying to send her a message with his eyes. "Adam!" Juliette yelled, and a wave of whispering went through the crowd. "Quiet, please," she stated quickly, as calmly as possible. "Adam," she walked over. "You need to leave."

He shook his head. Juliette looked down.

There was blood on his fingertips.

"Aaron," Juliette whispered quietly. "Send two soldiers to check up on the security guards that were in front of Adam please. And tell them to take them to Sonya and Sarah or James."

He looked down and Adam's hands. "Of course."

Juliette turned to Kenji and Castle. "Could I ask you two to get Adam into one of the cleaner prison cells for now?"

"Prison cells?" Castle widened his eyes.

"Even if you say 'cleaner', that doesn't make it much better," Kenji said.

"I need him confined in there right now!" she hissed.

"Yes your majesty," he rolled his eyes and the two of them grabbed Adam. "Come on, Kent. Be a big boy," Kenji said, gritting his teeth and dragging him across the floor.

The door slammed shut. "I apologize for the interruption," she stated. "I believe I was addressing the malfunctions with the new weapons."

Warner slipped through the opening of the door, trying not to attract attention. "He's been confined," he whispered as he walked past her nonchalantly.

She gave him a nod of thanks.

* * *

**I've been neglecting my fanfiction lately...sorry? . Hope you like the chapter. Please review! :3**


End file.
